Fulfilling a Prophecy: The Story of Lily and James
by HuffpuffHeroine
Summary: Many know the story of Harry James Potter, but it is the story of how Harry became to be The Boy Who Lived that is most important. Join us on a ride of adventure, romance, friendship and betrayal as we follow the lives of Lilly, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as they fight for the things that are most important to them.
1. Chapter 1: The Potter and the Prophecy

**Chapter 1: The Potters and the Prophecy**

 ** _June 14, 1959_**

 ** _MINISTRY OFFICIALS CELEBRATE UNITY FOUNTAIN_**

 _Ministry official cut the ribbon on the newest addition to the Ministry of Magic — the Unity Fountain. "This Fountain will serve as a remind to all that enter the Ministry that we are united as one—no witch or wizard will change that," said a particularly nasally wizarding official. "The statues are so true to form, I mean, look at that wizard's—" said an onlooking witch dressed in gold robes as the fountain was revealed. The foundation includes a wizard standing tall and nobel in the center, surrounded by a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. "Don't you just love how the centaur, goblin and house-elf are looking at the witch and wizard? Such a true description of their kind," said same female onlooker. No word on how the Ministry paid for this Fountain which cost the wizarding community…."_

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, of number 23, Godric's Hollow, were proud of what they had accomplished over a span of 59 years. Fleamont, a tall, skinny man with peppered, untidy black hair and a crooked grin, doted on his wife of 40 years, Euphemia, who was a short, plump women with dark hazel eyes covered with glasses and a warm smile. They lived in a grand white house, with a grand lawn that spanned much acreage, where they hosted dinner parties for their neighbors and activities for the neighborhood children. Although the family was wealthy, the Potters used their gold to spread charity in their village, careful not too boast about their financial luck. Many towns people noted how caring the Potters were to those in their village, attending birthday parties, baby showers, special events. All in all, the Potters' lived a life of that many only dreamed.

But their perfect lives were missing just one thing: a child.

No magic in the world could cure Euphemia's barren womb; although the Potters did try. You see, the Potters were wizards and a part of one of the most prominent wizarding families at that spanned centuries. You see, for many years, wizards have lived and interacted separate from Muggles – or the non-wizarding community – through complex use of charms, spell work and, most importantly, secrecy. The Potters understood the importance of this, because of how many Muggles inhabited Godric's Hollow. They took great care to hide the fertility potion bottles that littered the bathroom cabinets when visitors arrived at their house. But after years of taking Essence of Fertility and Felix Felicis (or Liquid Luck), nothing worked.

At the ripe age of 59, Fleamont and Euphemia had given up all hope.

Which is why, when Fleamont and Euphemia woke up on that dreary and dull Sunday morning in June, there was nothing about the grey sky that suggested that this day would be different from any other day.

But it was a very different day.

Just like any other day, the Potters spent their Sunday afternoon in their seating room. Euphemia sat reading Witch Weekly, her guilty pleasure, on a floral love seat right beside the room's bay window. Sun trickled in as she read; beside her, two needles, moving in the air with no hands behind them, knitted beautiful blue and yellow threads together. Glancing up, Euphemia magically directed the needles to knit an outline of a ship in the blanket, as it would be a gift for the neighbor's newborn son.

Across from her, Fleamont, stirring his coffee with his finger, sat in an overstuffed arm chair with his slightly crooked nose buried in the Daily Prophet, the wizarding community's newspaper. As he rustled his paper, Euphemia glanced up from her magazine to see two men, obviously officials from the Ministry of Magic, smiling and waving in front of the newly constructed fountain from the front page of the newspaper.

This typical afternoon continue until, just then, at half past two, a loud knock was heard at the Potters' front door. The knock made Euphemia jump. Looking down from her magazine to her house elf, Euphemia smiled sweetly. "Kippers, would you be a dear and answer the door?" she asked the house elf cleaning the nearby shelving.

With a great bow that almost made her nose touch the floor, Kippers, the house elf, jumped from her knees and raced out of the room, appearing moments later with an older man, dressed in black wizarding robes with a monogramed golden "H" on his breastplate that swept the floor as he walked. With flowing white hair and long beard, his eyes glance at the Potters and smiled, his eyes twinkling beneath his half-moon spectacles.

Fleamont and Euphemia suddenly jumped from their seated position at the sight of the old wizard and moved toward him.

"Albus Dumbledore" said Fleamont with a start. "What honor do we owe this pleasure? Would you like some tea–"

"No, Fleamont, thank you," said the older wizard, as he took a seat in the cushy arm chair across from Euphemia as she sat back down on the floral couch. "I am just here for a moment." His eyes quickly glanced from Fleamont, as Fleamont returned to his arm chair, then to Euphemia.

"Is something wrong, Albus, dear?" asked Euphemia, as she nervously rubbed her hands. She knew that Dumbledore, who was the headmaster of Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a very busy wizard. He only made house call when the information he needed to discus was dire enough to tell in person.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at the woman. "Ah, Euphemia. No need to worry. I was on my way through after visiting an old friend." Dumbledore watched as Euphemia and Fleamont traded glances. "Though I am here on a bit of some business."

Euphemia's eyes rounded, continuing to rub her hands roughly, and Fleamont swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did.

"Business, Albus? What kind of business?" asked Fleamont.

"Oh the best kind of business, Fleamont. The interesting kind," said Dumbledore "Seems that even I am confused by it. You see, I just spent some time with Cassandra Trelawney…"

Euphemia gasped. "The seer?" At this news, Fleamont stood from his chair and moved to the loveseat to hold his wife's hand. Cassandra Trelawney was known around the wizarding community for her Inner Eye when it comes to predicting future events. From what the Potters have heard, most of her predictions, although true, did not include happy news.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. It seems that Cassandra is nearing the end of her life. Sad to see such a gifted witch in that state…."

"But she is almost 115 years old!" exclaimed Fleamont.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, yes. I guess after 115 years, I bet she might be ready for a new adventure." He shifted his glasses. "Now, as I was saying, I traveled to her home today to visit with her one last time. And it seems, she has delivered one last prophecy to me. Which leads me here."

The Potters dared not to speak. Was this it? Was their almost perfect life, in their almost perfect house about to be disrupted by a seer's prophecy? Euphemia gripped her husband's hand tighter.

Dumbledore continued, "I most certainly believe this prophecy is about you both. Here, it might be easier if you let me show you."

Dumbledore brought his wand up from out of his robes and pressed the end to his temple. He closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together, as if he was thinking extremely hard. Slowly, as he pulled the wand away, a long silvery strand followed. With this sight of this, Fleamont jumped up and hurried around the loveseat to a cabinet in the corner of the sitting room, where he retrieved the family's pensive, a object used to view memories in real time. He hurried to Dumbledore, who with one quick motion, dropped the silvery memory substance into the round pensive.

Euphemia joined her husband's side and gazed into the Pensive. With hands tightly locked together and without hesitation, the Potters dipped their heads into the round bowl. The world swirled around their eyes as they felt their feet hit hardwood flooring in a dark and dusty bedroom. As their eyes adjusted to the dark room, they focused on the scene before them. Dumbledore was seating in a rickety old chair by the bed of an elderly women, oblivious to the fact that two more individuals had just dropped into the room. His attention was directed to a very, very elderly women lying on a brass bed, tucked into white lace bedsheets. The women, whose eyes were so deep in their sockets that her face resembled a skull, was lying very still with the bedsheets folded neatly on her chest. Her breathing was raspy, and her eyes were closed. Dumbledore, who had been holding her hand in his, watched as her chest slowing rose up and down.

"Bless you Cassandra," whispered Dumbledore, as he gently laid her hand back down on the bed. He gave her hand a soft pat, and slowly stood from his chair. He turn and moved across the darkened room, passing right beside the Potters who eyes were still transfixed on the dying woman. Just as Dumbledore's hand touched the brass door handle, a gasping sound escaped from Cassandra, as if she had been holding her breathe for a long time and finally was giving a chance to breathe. The sound made Dumbledore stop and turn. The Potters and Dumbledore watched as suddenly Cassandra's eyes shot open and her body became ridged. She slowly turned her head to face where Dumbledore was standing and stretched her frail, boney arm as if to reach for him. Euphemia and Fleamont stood rooting in where they were standing, not daring to move.

A harsh voice escaped her lips. "DESCENDANTS OF PEVERELL MUST KNOW..…"

Suddenly her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. Dumbledore stared in astonishment, frozen in the spot he stood. Euphemia gasped as she covered her open mouth with her hands. Fleamont stared at the women convulsing on the bed. Why was she talking about his family? Fleamont's great-great grandmother was the granddaughter of Ignotus Peverell. What must they know? Before his mind could process anything more, Cassandra spoke again in the same harsh voice:

"THOSE BARREN SOALS WHO HAVE WAITED…

WILL RECEIVE WHAT THEY WISH…

A SON BORN AS THE MARCH WIND BLOWS

WILL STAND WITH THOSE WHO ARE PERSECUTED

FINDING A FIERY MATE TO MATCH IS OWN…

TOGETHER THEY WILL THRICE DEFY EVIL

AND PRODUCE THE ONE WHO WILL VANQUISH THE ONE

WHO…..WE…..WILL…FEAR"

Cassandra practically hissed the last four words of her prophecy, taking slow, deep breaths between each word. And, as quickly as she started Cassandra's eyes closed, her body relaxed, and her breathing continued back to its raspy, slowed sound.

The Potters felt themselves being pulled upward, their feet leaving the ground and the room swirling around them. When they opened finally their eyes, they were standing again in their seating room in front of their pensive. So it hadn't been a dream.

"There," Dumbledore said, his tone soothing and warm. "Now, I have shown you everything."

Euphemia slowly walked backwards and fell into the closest armchair. She rubbed her forehead as if she was suffering from a headache. "But Albus," she said weakly. "This cannot be possible. I can't not have children. I am too old…" she pressed her face into her hands. Fleamont moved around the pensive to seat on the arm of the chair to comfort his wife.

"It is the truth, Euphemia," Dumbledore said calmly. "You are to have a son in March – son who will is predicted to go on to do great things."

Filament's head was swimming with questions and fear. Defy Evil. "I don't understand. She said defy evil three times but…what evil? What is she speaking of Albus?" Fleamont could feel the bile from his stomach rise up to his throat. "If this is true, and we are bless with a child, why must he be the one to fight evil…something so unsafe…

"I do not understand the prophecy any more than you do, Fleamont," Dumbledore said. "What I do know is that this information is important. And it must be kept safe. Whatever this evil may be, your child is important to stoping it. And you must keep that in mind as he grows. You must foster a bravery that is unmatched. He must be a leader. I can help with this when he reaches Hogwarts, but it must start with you. You have been giving a task that many would not dream of wanting. But this child, the child you have been wanting, will come. And when he does face this evil, we must all be ready."

Silence fell in the room. No sound was made except the slight sniffles as silent tears feel from Euphemia's eyes.

Dumbledore stood and smiled a warm smile at the Potters. As Fleamont showed Dumbledore to the door, Euphemia said motionless in the chair.

"This can't be right. None of this can be right," she thought. "I am too old to have a child. I just don't believe this."

And she didn't believe it. Not when she started to feel ill a couple of days later. Not when she went to the doctor to confirm that she was indeed pregnant. Not when she and her husband watched as her stomach grew as the months past. Only when she sat at St. Mungo's wizard hospital on the 27 of March, in the year 1960, holding her baby boy whom she and Fleamont named James that she believed.

That same day as Mrs. Potter held her newborn son James in her arms, miles away in a pink house in the neighborhood of Cokesworth, England, Sandra Evans laid her two month old baby girl in her crib for the night. The child, swaddled in a pink blanket, stared up at her mother with piercing green eyes. Slight tuffs of fiery red hair peppered her delicate head.

"Sweet dreams, Lily. Sweet dreams," said Sandra as she kissed her baby on the forehead. She could hear her oldest daughter, Petunia, crying in the other room. As she crossed the room, Sandra could helped but stop and stare at her new bundle of joy. She had a feeling that this little fiery redhead was going to do great things.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies

**NOTICE:** **This will be a novel length fanfiction for the Marauders Age that will hit important dates from the time Lily and James are born to when they die. I will probably spend more time during Lily and James's sixth and seventh year of Hogwarts as well as after their graduation. I have worked very hard, researching J.K. Rowling's canon and literary style, but I have also introducing my own ideas. I hope not to abandon this fic before it is done. (I have read too many fanfictions only to be disappointed by their abrupt end).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. She owns the characters, I do not.**

 **Reviews make me happy. When I am happy, I write. So if you like it, tell me! :)**

 **Goal is to have a chapter a week. I work full time and have a part-time business so forgive me! I am looking for BETA readers. If you are interested, let me know. I am not British, so my wording may be slightly off.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _OCTOBER 11, 1969_**

 ** _THIRD MINISTRY OFFICIAL DISAPPEARS; TURMOIL ERUPTS_**

 ** _An insider for the Daily Prophet has confirmed the disappearance of Martha Pritchet, a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. Ms. Pritchet's disappearance now brings the total to three. The Ministry of Magic refuses to admit that she is in fact missing. "I spoke to Martha last week, maybe. Oh I can't remember, just go away," said Ms. Eugenia Jenkins, the Minister of Magic. While some suspect that Ms. Pritchet may have disappeared for a long vacation (last year she was giving probation at work as she forgot to let anyone know that she would be taking a long vacation in Albania), many believe foul play is involved. "Martha may not have all her marbles but she would have least packed her bags for a long vacation, don't you think?" said one Ministry official, who asked the Daily Prophet to not release his name as he may have let this information slip because of one too many glasses of Firewhiskey. Nevertheless, the Ministry of Magic…._**

"So this is it, Albus?" asked Euphemia, as she started out the window at her son, James, riding his broom stick on the small Quidditch pitch his father, Fleamont, had built him. "So this is what we've been expecting?" She struggle to keep the tears in her eyes from falling down her face as she spoke.

"I can't say for sure, Euphemia, but I have my suspicions," sighed Albus Dumbledore, who sat motionless in a cushy armchair in the Potters' sitting room, much like he did almost nine years ago. This day was much like that fateful day in June – gloomy and dull. But it was the chill in the air that made the difference, and as Dumbledore listen to the wind howling, he suspected that the cold chill in the air was not only due to the weather.

"Every week more news comes of more deaths, more disappearance, more torturing," said Dumbledore, starting at Euphemia. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters are gaining more followers every day. I am afraid it is what we all have been dreading. War is knocking on our doors."

"And the Ministry is just turning its head," said Fleamont in an exasperated tone. "What can we do, Albus?" he asked. Dumbledore noticed that the black hair Fleamont had once possessed was almost nonexistent.

Dumbledore sighed a heavy sigh. "We wait."

Euphemia turned dramatically around. "Wait?" she said, her voice turning the one syllable word into two in a dramatic fashion. The tears that she had been holding back flooded from her eyes and down her face. "How can we just wait? If what Cassandra Trelawney said was true then…"

"Now, now Euphemia. Calm down," her husband said with a start. "If Albus says to wait, then we wait."

By this time, Euphemia had turned again to the window to watch James land and dismount his broomstick and move toward the front door of the house. She began to furiously wipe the tears from her face. "We must protect James, at all cost. He is just a boy after all. How can we do that when the one who calls himself the Dark Lord is out there, doing all those terrible things? How can we prepare James…"

Euphemia stopped what she was saying when she heard the front door opened, and nine-year-old James wandered into the room where the three were talking.

"Hello, James," said Dumbledore, making sure his eyes sparkled under his moon-shaped glasses so not to alarm the child. "I am amazed you can stay on your broom in such a strong wind. Looks like you could be one of the youngest Quidditch players that Hogwarts has ever seen when you start school."

At the comment, James beamed and ran a hand through his wind swept hair. "Oh, I am betting on it," he said, confidently. "Did you see me when I was practicing the Finbourgh Flick, seriously, it was the best ever. I probably did it better than any of the professional Quidditch—"

Euphemia moved toward her son, her hand ready to move James out of the room. "Now, James. I don't think Dumbledore traveled all this way just to hear about your amazing Quidditch skills. Why don't you run along, now, and find Kipper. Ask her to make you a snack. I am sure you are hungry after all that flacking…"

"Flick, mom, the Finbourgh Flick," said James, rolling his eyes. Dumbledore turned his head and chuckled at the sight.

"Right, now hurry along," said Euphemia as she practically pushed James down the hall to the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked James as he tried to dodge his mother's pushy hands. "I know Professor Dumbledore only comes when he's got bad news…"

"Now that is not true," said Euphemia. "Trust me." James turned and stared at his mother. He was finally able to get a clear picture of her face and from the looks of it, she had been crying. He was about to ask why she was upset when she squeaked, "Kipper, James is hungry. Please take him to the kitchen and make him anything he wants!" In a matter of seconds, Kipper was at Euphemia's knees and bowing deeply.

"Master James is hungry. Yes, Master James, please follow Kipper to the kitchen so she may make you something to eat," said Kipper, as she grab James by the hand and practically dragged him to the kitchen. James was a bit hungry, but he was more so extremely curious. Dumbledoor visited the Potters often, and many times, the conversations were "hush hush." He sat down at the round wooden table, looking at his mother as she poked her head in the kitchen, smiled at him with a smile that did not meet her eyes and then left. Kipper quickly moved from the pantry to the stove, gathering ingredients for James's snack. But James had other ideas.

Slipping past Kipper, James moved through the kitchen door and crept down the hall, careful to miss the creaky floor boards he knew so well. He pressed his back to the wall that led to the sitting room, and as he grew nearer, he heard their voices again.

"…In a couple of years he will be in Hogwarts, and I will provide all the protection he needs," said the voice of Dumbledore. "He will be safe there. So for now, we can only hope that war will not come during these troubling times."

James could hear his mother sniffle, a sign that she had been crying again.

"Should we talk to him?" asked Fleamont, at which Euphemia gasped an audible "No…."

"Let the boy be a boy," said Albus. "He will know soon enough." Dumbledore turned his head to the entrance of the sitting room. "Well, I best be off. Long travels you see. Hummmm…is that pumpkin pasties I smell?"

James's eyes widened. He hurried alongside the wall the way he came as he watched the shadows of Dumbledore and his parents grow larger as they moved from the sitting room to the hall. With a quick jump, he slid back though the kitchen door and peaked through the crack just as his parents and Dumbledore came into view. Kippers was still at the stove, oblivious to James' disappearance.

"Would you like one for the road Albus?" asked Euphemia. "I am sure that Kippers has finished–"

"No thank you, Euphemia. I am sure young James has already eaten them all," said Dumbledore glancing to the kitchen. James could have sworn the old wizard looked straight at him as he stood behind the door looking through the crack.

"Well, feel free to stop by–" the sound of his parents' voices faded as they walked Dumbledore to the front door.

James removed himself from the crack and sat back down at the round wooden table with his chin in his hands. James' thoughts were still circling a few moments later when Kippers laid a few Pumpkin Pasties in front of him. It wasn't until the smell hit his nose that he quit thinking about what he overheard and dug into his plate.

Miles away, nine-year-old Lily and ten-year-old Petunia Evans sat on metal swings in the playground of their neighborhood of Cokesworth. The girls had been giggling about Petunia's crush on Henry Doesher, which made Lily shriek with laugher.

"Tuney, I can't believe that you like him. His pants are always too short," Lily giggled and scrunched her nose up in protest.

"That is why he wears colorful socks," said Petunia, and they both started giggling again. "Come on, let's swing."

The girls' swings moved higher and higher in the sky as they challenged each other for height. A smile crossed Lily's face as she looked at her sister, and her hands loosened their grips on the metal chains holding the swing.

"Lily, don't do it!" shrieked Petunia.

But Lily's hands had already left the chain as the swing moved to its highest point in the sky. She flew in the air, moving across the sky with ease, and landed gracefully on her feet. Any bystander would have seen that this movement would not have been typical. Not normal.

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia screamed, as she stopped her swing as fast as she could, got up and ran over to where Lily had landed. "Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

But Lily was transfixed on an odd leaf she noticed when she landed. The leaf was a beautiful orange color that had changed with the season of fall. "Tuney, watch this," breathed Lily with excitement.

Petunia moved closer to where Lily was seated and watch as she picked up the leaf in her left hand and covered it with her right. Lily closed her eyes, and after a few moments she opened them and her hands. The leaf had transformed into an orange flower, and it was moving. Petunia gasped, "Stop it!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby," said Lily, but she folded her hand around the moving flower, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"It's not normal," said Petunia, looking at her feet. Although Lily knew Petunia was angry at her, Lily could see that her curiosity was bubbling. "How do you do it?" Petunia asked.

A noise in the bushes beside them made both girls jump. Petunia moved behind Lily as they both stared at the spot where they heard the noise. Petunia gasped and moved behind Lily as a small, thin, greasy-haired boy stepped out from the behind the green bush. Lily noticed he was nervously wiping his hands on his faded black pants. Lily glanced over the boy, seeing how old and dirty his clothes looked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" the boy said, his voice cracking with nerves. He continued to rub his sweaty hands on his pants.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily, crossing her arms to her chest. The boy's face flushed as Lily stared back at him. She could feel Petunia shaking behind her.

The boy's voice quivered again, but this time, the tone was lowered. "You're. . . you're a witch," he whispered.

Lily moved her hands to her hips and shouted at the strange boy. "That's not very nice!" She wanted to leave but her feet stayed rooted in the spot in front of the boy. Although he scared her, Lily wasn't going to let him know.

"You are," said the boy to Lily again; this time it was even more hushed. "You are a witch. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."

Lily's eyes rounded and behind her, she heard Petunia snort a laugh and step out from her hiding place behind her sister. "A what? Wizard?" Petunia giggled.

The girls continued to stare at the boy, not knowing what to say until something dawned on Petunia. "Oh wait. I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! You live down Spinner's End by the river," she said, and then she leaned into Lily's ear to whisper something, but it was evident that she wanted Snape to hear it as well. "It is not a very nice neighborhood…"

Lily quickly tried to change to subject. "So Snape is it? What is your real name? And why have you been spying on us?"

"My name…my name is Severus. And I haven't been spying," said the boy named Severus. "Besides, I wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, pointed a long boney finger to Petunia. "You're just a stupid Muggle."

Both the girls exchanged glances. Even though neither of them knew what a Muggle was, they knew by the tone in Severus's voice that he didn't mean it in a nice way.

"Lily, let's go. We are done talking to this…freak of a boy!" Petunia said, as she turned and ran toward the playground's fence gate. Lily stood rooted in her spot for a moment, surveying the boy named Severus with his greasy hair and faded, old clothes. And then, she crossed her hands to her chest, glared at him, turned on her heels and ran after Petunia.


	3. Chapter 3: New Lessons

**This chapter follows JKR's writings on Snape/Lily moments. I try to write as closely as I can, but making sure to make them my own and not copy JKR. Don't wanna get sued, so don't be mad if it is not exactly as we all remember it to be from the Queen.**

 **Also, I am trying to set up the story lines with James and Lily (why James hates the Slytherins, Snape/Lily's relationship, setting up LV rise to power, etc.) so we are getting to Hogwarts soon. Things will speed up a lot there.**

 **Reviews give me** **endorphins. Endorphins make me happy. Happy me WRITES! So review! :)**

 **NOTICE:** **I have worked very hard, researching J.K. Rowling's canon and literary style, but I have also introduced my own ideas.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. She owns the characters, I do not.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: New Lessons**

 ** _August 16, 1970_**

 ** _MYSTERIOUS MESSAGES APPEAR AT MINISTRY_**

 ** _The Daily Prophet was first to expose the cover up of disappearing Ministry officials, but now it seems, the Daily Prophet has uncovered yet another scandal — mysterious messages written on the Ministry of Magic's walls. "The messages all deal with something about Muggles or Muggle-born witches and wizards. Things so terrible, like murder and torture," said a witch who saw the messages first hand. "I think the messages were written in blood, but I am not sure." When the Daily Prophet addressed these messages to the Minister of Magic, Ms. Eugenia Jenkins, she said she had no comment, "I have no comment, you nosey gits…" The Daily Prophet believes these messages are the work of the dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort has been gaining followers, called Death Eaters, who believe in his pure blood ideals. More to come as this story develops…_**

James lowered the Daily Prophet as he finished reading the first article on the front page. He watched as the photograph on the front moved, showing an older women walking fast through a sea of people and at the end of the crowd, putting her hand in front of the camera lens just as the blub flashed.

James knew that he wasn't supposed to sneak around his father's office, but he had no choice. He needed to know what was going on. He had heard his parents' whispered conversations. He knew Dumbledore was bringing news on this wizard called Lord Voldemort during his visits to the Potter house. James knew things were not right. He could sense them. But when he brought these feelings up to his parents, they merely brushed them away, avoiding his gaze.

James knew what he had been taught by his parents: that everyone is created equal, no matter if you are a Muggle or a wizard. Even the magical creatures of their world, like centaurs, goblins and werewolves–all should be treated with respect. Although everyone was different, we were all the same.

So why was there some people who wanted to treat people differently? Because of who they were? James just didn't understand.

He had just folded the paper back and was putting it gently on the desk when the door to the office opened and his father, Fleamont, walked in. His whistling stopped abruptly when he saw James, who was still holding the Daily Prophet in his hand. James didn't move.

"James, son?" asked Fleamont, as he closed the door. "Is there something you need?"

"No, Dad, just…." James scanned the room trying to figure out an excuse as to why he was there. "I was just…"

"I know what you were doing James," sighed Fleamont. He had been suspecting James to be sneaking into his office for a while now. Fleamont was an observant man who liked order. He got up at the same time every day and made his coffee the same way. He also read the paper at the same time every day in his office and he would also always put the paper in the same place when he was done with it. He would go to lunch and spend time with Euphemia and James, and then return to his office in the afternoon, at the same time mind you, to tend to bills or other things.

Over the past couple of week, Fleamont had notice small differences in his office. His office chair had been moved slightly to the right or left. The paper was moved to a different angle. He had figured out quickly who was spending time in his office as his son's questions about the world's turmoil increased. So today, when James excused himself early from the table, Fleamont did the same thing.

Fleamont looked into his son's face and chuckled to himself. James was a smart boy. James knew that any other day, his father would still be eating lunch, so he snuck in here to read today's paper. But Fleamont had surprised him.

Fleamont sat down the cup of coffee he was carrying on the side table by his leather sofa and sat down. He motioned for James to sit beside him. James, very tentatively, got up from the desk to sit by his father.

"James, did you read the Daily Prophet today?" James shook his head yes.

"Ah. Well. I know things in the world right now are very confusing," stated Fleamont. "And you are probably afraid.."

"I am not afraid," said James quickly. What amazed him was that he really _wasn't_ afraid. "I think I am angry," James said, lowering his voice.

"Ah, well. You have a right to be," said Fleamont. "Some individuals in the world are not being kind to those who are different."

"But why?" asked James. "It just doesn't make sense. Why the Muggle-borns? What did they do?"

"Do you know why people are prejudice to Muggle-borns, James? Because some people believe they do not deserve the gift of magic. They believe that this gift should only be given to those who have been born into a family with generations and generations of witches and wizards."

James looked at his father and said, "But people can't help that they are born with magic. Or who their family is," he said.

"Of course, that is true," said Fleamont. "But some people are so clouded by hate and jealousy that they believe that Muggle-born witches and wizards "stole" their magic. They believe that Muggle-borns should not even be allowed into our wizarding world."

James didn't say anything for a moment. His mind was racing when his father finally spoke.

"Oh, your mother would shun me if she knew what I was about to tell you," said Fleamont, shaking his head and grining slightly. James turned his head, and gave his father his full attention. It was a moment before Fleamont spoke.

"James, have you heard of the term 'mudblood?'" asked Fleamont. Fleamont had moved from a reclined position to putting his elbows on his knees and hands out in front of him, linked together. Just from this move alone, James knew that the conversation had moved into a very serious one.

"No, Dad. I haven't," James said honestly. "Does it deal with Muggle-borns?"

"It is a term used to describe Muggle-borns, yes, but it is a hateful one. A disgraceful term. I will tell you what it means, but I never want to hear you utter it to another witch or wizard, do you understand?" When James met his father's eyes, he saw they had hardened, and James could say nothing but shake his head yes.

Fleamont continued, "Calling a Muggle-born a 'mudblood' implies that their blood is somehow dirty and impure, which is far from the truth. But it seems that many pure-blood families believe this."

"Except us," said James proudly, still looking at this father.

"No, not us," said Fleamont, patting James on the knee. "But people like us also have a name: blood-traitor. Because people believe we are turning our backs on our 'pure blood' race and protecting Muggle-borns."

James nodded. He understood. "So that is why this wizard named Lord Voldemort…"

"Yes, Voldemort seems to be on a mission to wipe the world of not only Muggle-borns, but Muggles as well," said Fleamont.

James looked confused again. "Muggles? But why Muggles too?"

"Because Voldemort believes that the wizarding race is the strongest race in our world and deserves to be in power. Right now we live in harmony with the Muggles, keeping our world secret from them. But Voldemort believes that we should rule the Muggles." Fleamont paused. "Voldemort and his followers are dangerous, James. They are gaining followers too quickly for anyone to stop them, I am afraid." Fleamont began to rub his forehead.

James and his father sat in silence for a moment. James could hear Kippers the house-elf humming as she walked past the door.

"Dad. Why are you telling me this now?" James asked.

"Because, James, next year you will be going to Hogwarts. And you are will be meeting witches and wizards from around this country. Pure-bloods, half-bloods and Muggle-borns. Some will have talents beyond anything you have ever seen. Some will believe that pure-bloods should rule. You will probably hear the word "mudblood" and "blood-traitor" thrown around at your friends or even at you. But you must stay strong and stand up for what you believe in. For what is right." Fleamont put a hand on his son's shoulder.

James looked up at his father and smiled. He wasn't going to let this wizard named Voldemort win. He may only be ten-years-old, but he was determine to do whatever it took to make the world safe again.

* * *

Lily Evans laid on her back soaking up the August sunlight. The warmth felt good on her face. She had her eyes closed and was listening, halfheartedly to Severus Snape, her new friend, talk about the magical world.

". . . and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters."

At these words, Lily bolted up from her position, and turned and faced Snape.

"Letters? You get letters? But I have done magic outside school!" she breathed.

"They don't punish you when you're a kid. But once you turn eleven," he said, "and you start at Hogwarts, then you've got to be careful not to."

Lily nodded back at Snape and brought her knees up to her chest to hug them. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and it was a while before either of them spoke. "Sometimes this doesn't seem real. Like it is a joke," she breathed. "Petunia thinks it is a joke."

"Well, we'll get the letter, you and me. She won't" said Snape smiling.

"And the letters. They really come by owl?" Lily whispered. "For me, yes," said Snape. "But you're Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain it to your parents, to make them understand."

At the word 'Muggle-born,' Lily became nervous. "Muggle-born? Does it matter that I am Muggle-born?" Snape hesitated. He knew what was said about Muggle-borns. He heard it in his family everyday. He had read the Daily Prophet when his father wasn't looking. He knew that Muggle-borns were being singling about by this new dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. That they were being tortured and even murdered. Even though Snape wanted to sound smart and important to Lily, he knew that this was probably something he shouldn't share. "No," he said. "It doesn't make any difference."

Lily sighed and stretched again out the ground and watched as the leaves moved in the wind. A moment later, Lily glanced over at Snape. His clothes were shaggier than ever, and he look as though he hadn't slept, or eating, or bathed really, in days. How she knew he wasn't telling her something, she would never know. She had always been good with reading people, especially her sister Petunia. Now, just looking at Snape, she saw that he was lost in his thoughts. Lily, her curiosity getting the better of her, went to the only subject she knew Snape would stress about. "How are things at your house, Severus?" Lily asked.

A crease formed on his forehead. "Fine," he said. Lily knew that Snape's home life was far from perfect. With an abusive father and an absent-minded mother, Lily knew Snape was lucky to eat some days. That is why, on many occasion, Lily had snuck food to him from the Evans house. Before Lillie could ask any more questions, a noise came from behind them that made them both jump, and they turned to see Petunia struggling to keep her footing on the tree she was hiding behind.

"Tuney!" said Lily, waving and smiling at her, but Snape had jumped to his feet. "Who's spying now?" he snarled. "What gives?"

Petunia finally regained her footing and put her hands on her hips. She stared at Snape for a moment and then said "What gives with you, Snape?" snarling his name when she said it. "What is that smell anyway?" she said, pointing at Snape. "Forgot to bathe again this morning?"

Snape's hands were white from balling them into tight fists, and he was so angry that he was shaking. Lily stood between them staring when she heard a loud noise over her head. Looking up, Lily saw that a large tree branch had broke over Petunia's head and was hurdling down to the ground toward her. Lily screamed. Petunia, hearing the scream, went to run, but she couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The branch caught Petunia on the shoulder, and she fell to the ground, sobbing in pain.

"Tuney!" But Petunia was already on her feet, running away, tearing pouring from her eyes. Lily turned to look at Snape, and he realized quickly that she was angry. Very angry. "How dare you?" You hurt her!"

Lily didn't give Snape time to answer. She ran off after Petunia, leaving Snape in the field by the tree. She didn't understand how Severus could be so mean. She knew that sometimes magic happened on accident, but she knew that he did that on purpose.

She slowed her run to a walk, although her thoughts didn't slow down. Worry spread across her face. She knew Snape was her friend; he had said so on many occasions. But what would happen if he did something to her? What if he wasn't able to control his emotions and hurt her like he hurt Petunia?

Lily shook off these thoughts and continued after her sister, as she neared the Evans house. What she couldn't shake was this feeling of dread, like although Snape wouldn't want to hurt her, he just might one day.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

**NOTICE: SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! IT IS EXTRA LONG SO MANY THAT WILL MAKE UP FOR IT! ;)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling nor will I ever be J.K. Rowling. She owns the characters, I do not. ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE IS HERS, NOT MINE!**

 **Reviews make me happy. When I am happy, I write. So if you like it, tell me! :)**

 **We are finally at Hogwarts!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Hogwarts**

 **September 1, 1971**

 **MAJOR MUGGLE VILLAGE DESTORY; DEATH EATERS TO BLAME**

 **An entire Muggle village burnt to the ground yesterday and Ministry officials are working to apprehend the culprits of the attack. As one Muggle said yesterday before having her memory erased, "There were these green flashes of light, coming from sticks of the people in long black robes. I was so scared that I hid under my bed until you found me…" Ministry officials believe that Death Eaters, followers of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort are to blame….**

Eleven-year-old James woke with a start. His mother, Euphemia, had waved her wand at James's alarm clock. The blaring rock music had not made a difference so she changed the sound to the cry of a dying cat.

"Mom!" James moaned and pulled the covers over his head. James was not a morning person and today was no exception. It didn't matter that he was starting school today at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He didn't care. He just wanted to stay in bed. But, with one swish of Euphemia's wand, the covers were gone, James was freezing and his dreamy state was over.

"James, you must get up. We are going to be late on your very first day at Hogwarts," his mother squeaked. "How would that look to Dumbledore? Don't make me ask Kipper to dump ice water on your head."

"Yeah, yeah…I am up," James said as he rolled his eyes, sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the clock and glared at the time.

Seven thirty in the morning. Bloody hell.

"You are going to kill me, women," James said, glancing from the clock to his mother with a crooked smile on his face. Euphemia smiles widely at her son and winked. "Really, James. Everyone knows that you will kill me first." She shuffled out the door and James heard the stairs creak as she descended them.

James fell backwards back onto his pillow and threw his arm over his eyes.

"JAMES POTTER!" James flinched and shot back up into a seated position as his mother screeched from the bottom of the stairs. "I THOUGHT I ASKED YOU TO PACK YOUR TRUCK LAST NIGHT. Fleamont, I swear, that boy…" Euphemia voice faded as she moved away from the stairs.

James' owl, Caesar, tooted and flapped his wings from his cage. James rubbed his eyes one last time and begrudgingly slid on his slippers.

Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

"Today is going to be a great day," said eleven-year-old Lily Evans, as she brushed her fiery red hair in her bathroom mirror. She eyed her bright green eyes in her reflection, as if she was trying to convince her herself of her words. She repeated again, "Today is going to be a great day." She was nervous. There was no denying it. She had been up since five that morning, checking and double checking her truck to make sure she had packed everything she needed on her school list. Today was her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She remembered in detail the day a woman by the name of Mineva McGonagall, dressed in long black flowy robes (Lily now knew what those were thanks to her friend Severus Snape), had hand delivered a special letter to Lily's parents and explained that Lily was a witch.

It was also that day that Lily's older sister, Petunia, quit speaking to her.

Petunia had been Lily's best friend. That is, until Lily found out she was indeed a witch. Being a witch was something Lily knew much about thanks Snape; he taught Lily a great deal about the wizarding world while the two eagerly awaited the time when they could attend Hogwarts together. Petunia hated Severus and always begged Lily not to see him. Petunia hated even more when Lily used magic. So when Lily received a visit from Professor McGonagall, along with her letter to Hogwarts, Petunia saw this as the last straw.

Now, as the time was nearing seven thirty, Lily laid the hairbrush down on her pink countertop and proceeded to braid her red hair in a single plat down the back of her head. She had just finished putting the hair tie at the bottom of her braid when the bathroom door was nearly thrown off its hinges. The massive sound caused Lily to jump, nearly knocking over the hairspray can that stood nearby.

In the doorway stood Petunia, who's long, horse-like face was screwed up in an uncomfortable fashion, as if she had just smelt a pile of dung.

"Lily! You have been in here forever. I don't care that you start that _freak_ school today with your _freak_ friend. I need to use the bathroom!" And with that, Petunia forcibly grab Lily's wrist and drugged her out of the bathroom, slamming the door with a snap. Lily's wrist throbbed with pain, and she slowly rubbed it to try to relieve the sting.

Well, even though it wasn't the nicest comment and did have the word _freak_ in it twice, at least Petunia spoke to Lily.

* * *

"Maybe today might not be a bad day after all," thought Lily.

The Potters moved silently through King's Cross station as the traffic of people flew past them at a rushed speed. "We are late. Fleamont, you don't think the train will leave without him, right?" said Euphemia, her voice shaking with nerves as they walked hurriedly through the station. Being in their 70s, the Potters moved as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast. James strolled at a casual pace to match theirs.

"Please, dear, don't worry. We will make it. If not, I will Floo him there myself," said Fleamont, as he gave his wife a wide, crooked smile. This comment seems to not calm Euphemia's nerves as her face continued to show a worried expression.

James ignored his parents' conversation. He was focused on pushing his trolley through the parade of people moving on and off the platforms.

"Ah, here we are. You go first, James, with your mother."

James stared at the blank brick wall between platforms nine and ten. His parents had told him how to get onto platform 9¾ as they were Hogwarts students once, so James knew what to expect. He gripped the trolley with both hands so hard that his knuckled whitened.

"Ready dear?" asked his mother. With a nod, together they raced toward the wall and at once, James was blinded by smoke and deafened by people's voices.

When his eyes recovered, he saw many parents hanging around the platform, kissing their children goodbye or waving at them through the tinted windows of the red train, with the writing "Hogwarts Express" inscribed in the side in gold lettering. Children were darting by and forth, waving at friends they haven't seen all summer.

"Here we are, James, my boy," said Fleamont, who had just come through the brick passageway after James and Euphemia.

And that is when James saw her, standing on the platform, kissing her mother and father goodbye. Her fiery red braid seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She was shorter than him, and thin, and wore a pretty yellow dress with a white cardigan. James felt his knees give a little as she turned toward where he was standing and started to move up the train. She had the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her pale skin was marked with a handful of freakles, redish-pink lips and a delicate nose. At that moment, James reasoned that she must be the most beautiful girl in the world. She glanced at him and stared. Their eyes met, and James's hazel eyes were pierced with the redhead's bright green ones, and he saw she had tears in them. What was she upset about? But then, just as quickly she smiled sweetly and waved. Was she waving at him? James grinned widely and went to wave back when he was knocked sideways unknowingly by a boy with greasy black hair. This greasy haired boy walked up to the red-headed girl, and together, they made their way onto the train.

"James….James, are you even listening to me?" said Euphemia and James was brought back to reality. He glanced up to his mother's face and she put both of her wrinkled hands on his shoulders. "Don't forget to write every day. And don't get into trouble. I don't want a letter from the Headmaster every week describing the mischief you always seem to always find!" Although her tone was serious, Euphemia was smiling. She engulfed her son in a large hug, and James, feeling a tug at his heart, gladly hugged her back. They pulled away and tears were rolling down her mother's checks. "Please stay safe," she muttered.

"Make friends and have fun, son. Write us as soon as you get sorted into Gryffindor, ok? Just like your old man," Fleamont winked at James and engulf him in another warm hug. "We love you very much."

Their conversation was interrupted by the blaring of the train's horn, sounding the last "all aboard" call.

"Back 'atcha," said James through a forced smile. Giving them both one last wave and dragging his heavy truck, James took a deep breath and walked toward the Hogwarts Express, his mind not on leaving his parents behind, but on the redhead girl and why she made his stomach flip flop.

* * *

Lily had settled in her compartment with Severus, with her truck stowed and her mind wandering out the window as the scenery passed by like a moving picture. Severus sat beside her reading " _Potion Making: Mastering the Art"_ while she daydreamed out the window.

 _"...I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen — Maybe once I'm there — no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Lillie said, pleading with her sister._

 _"I don't — want — to — go! You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a — a — you think I want to be a — a freak?" Petunia squealed at her and stormed off, leaving Lily and Mr. and Mrs. Evans standing on Platform 9¾._

As the memory from just a couple of hours ago filled her head, Lily's eyes filled with tears again, and she quickly wiped them away.

"Lily, it is ok. She is just jealous," said Severus in what he considered a soothing voice that didn't make Lily feel better. "She knows she is not special like you. Soon we will be at together Hogwarts. It will be fun and you will forget all about her!" Severus had already changed into his school robes.

She didn't want to cry in front of Severus. She didn't want to be seen as weak, when she knew she wasn't. She had been so embarrassed when she looked up on the platform and saw a boy with messy black hair staring at her as the tears fell down her face. Why was he staring at her anyway? He looked as though he had just had just rolled out of bed. He was tall and skinny, wore round glasses that seemed to make his hazel eyes shine. Why was he staring at her, there on the platform? Maybe he recognized her? No, that can't be it or she would have known him. But she never seen this boy in her life. Who was he?

Ugh, why did that boy have to see her cry? Why did she let Petunia make her so upset? This was supposed to be a happy day, a day she had been looking forward to all summer.

Just then, a loud crash broke up her thoughts. Lily felt Severus jump beside her at the sound.

"What in Merlin's beard was that?" Severus asked as he and Lily exchanged weary looks.

Lily moved to the compartment door and opened to see four boys lying in the train's hallway laughing. The boy on top she recognized as the one who saw her crying on the platform, his messy black hair untidy as ever and his glasses askew on his face. He was holding his ribs because he was laughing so hard. Beside him, Lily saw another boy, with long dark hair that hung near his shoulders and handsome face. He too, was laughing uncontrollably. Two more boys laid laughing on the train floor. This commotion had stirred many people to poke their heads of out of their compartments too. Lily saw smoke leaking through the compartment door the boys fell out of and was about to see why it was smoking when Severus had joined her at the door, grabbed her arm and directed her back inside.

"Don't go out there and get in trouble with them. Stupid gits," said Severus, who returned to his book like nothing happened. Lily sat down beside him and again transfixed her gaze outside the window. Whoever that boy was with the messy hair and glasses, he seemed to be nothing but trouble.

* * *

James made his way onto the train, determined not to look back at his parents as the train departed from the station. Where was he going to sit? He passed by compartment after compartment full of chatty kids and laughing teenagers when he finally came to a compartment where three boys sat. One boy sat shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. James saw the boy had on a t-shirt, ripped jeans and wore his hair down to almost his shoulders. The other boy, who was sitting by the window, was tall and thin. He had dirty brown hair that laid in his eyes, which had dark circles around them. His longer than normal nose was crammed into a book. The other boy, short and round with bright blonde hair, glanced up at compartment door as James opened it.

As James stepped in, he heard the boy with the long hair exclaim "OUCH" and put him pointer finger in his mouth. He looked up at James when he heard the door open.

"Oy, mate. How's it hanging?" said the boy. James watched as the boy tucked his long dark brown hair behind his ears. "Fair and square. How's your pair?" asked James with a smirk. The long haired boy smiled a huge grin and gestured to the seat beside him.

"Here, you can sit me with us. My name is Sirius, Sirius Black," said the boy named Sirius. "And yours…?"

"James. James Potter," said James as he heaved his truck over his head into the compartment above. He sat Caesar's cage on the seat across from him. He knew little about the Blacks, that they too were a pure-blood wizarding family that dated back centuries, much like the Potters.

The tall boy by the window put his book away and faced James. He put out his hand and when he spoke, his voice was calm and soft, "Hi. I am Remus Lupin."

"But like I said, I am calling you Lupin, mate," said Sirius.

The plump boy smiled at James, "I am Peter Pettigrew." He smiled a cheesy grin and James noticed that he had something in his teeth.

"Yeah, you need a nickname, too," said Sirius smirking. Peter blushed with a slight embarrassment.

The boys sat in silence for a moment, James staring at Caesar cleaning his feathers and Sirius shuffling the cards once more. Peter glanced between the two. Remus has gone back to his book.

"You…you excited about starting Hogwarts?" asked James, trying to get a conversation going.

Peter started first, "Oh yeah! Have you heard about the food there? They have these house-elves that make anything you want. ANYTHING," he said, licking his lips.

"And the professors seem to know what they are doing. We are there to learn, correct?" said Remus not looking up from his book.

"I am just glad to get away from my parents. They are crazy," said Sirius, laying the cards to one side, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the seat. "They have these crazy ideas about how the world should be. I don't believe in all that bullshit." James couldn't tell if Sirius was showing off with his choices of words or if that was just his nature.

"What bullshit?" said James, not wanting to be outdone, just in case it was not the latter.

"That whole "pure-blood" mentality. That anything less than that is disgraceful." Sirius's voice deepened and moved to almost a whisper. He eyed his hands nervously, like he may have said the wrong thing.

James looked at Sirius. He knew that many pure-blood wizards shared that same idea. But not his family. Although his family was considered "pure blood," his mother and father always taught him the importance for respecting others. And now that Voldemort was rising to power, James knew it was important to find people who share what you believe in too. James smiled. "Very disgraceful," said James. Sirius glanced by up at James and smiled. Peter and Remus both looked at them and nodded their heads. It seemed that the four were off to a good start.

"Hey you want to play Exploding Snaps?" asked Sirius, reaching over beside him and grabbing the deck of cards from the seat. "But we have to play by my rules." Remus laid his book beside him and scooted over to Peter, who looked like he was about to jump out of his seat with excitement.

"Oh yeah? And what are those?" asked James, turning in his seat to face Sirius.

Sirius grinned. "We have to play with real fire." James laughed a hearty laugh. "You are on," he said.

Game one of Exploding Snaps was harmless as it could be when playing with fire. Sirius's rule was that when you found two matching pictures, you had to set them on fire before they exploded or before your partner could set them on fire.

It was on the second game that things got interesting.

It was a competitive game, with winner being treated to candy from the trolley. James was concentrating so hard that sweat beads were popping up around his brow. He unconsciously ran his hand through his messy hair. Peter nervously rubbed his hands together. Remus, although calm looking, seemed to frozen in his seat. Just then, Sirius flipped two cards and instantly made a match. James and Sirius were too quick for the other boys and reached the match first, grabbing a card on either side and trying to steal it away from the other. It seemed both James and Sirius were thinking the same thing at the same time. Both boys used their other hand to grab their wand and in unison cried "Incendio!"

This would have been fine, expect, at the same time, the card in their hand exploded.

The fire from both wand maximized the explosion and the compartment resonated with a loud boom. Smoke filled the small compartment, and James, Peter, Remus and Sirius, choking and laughing at the same time, struggled to find the door. James reached the handle first, and with the other boys close on his heels, he pushed the handle down. The four boys tumbled out of the compartment, laughing and coughing as smoke pushed out of the small room and into the train's hallway.

James's eyes and lungs burned, but his laughter didn't cease. He struggled to get to his feet and opened his eyes slightly to get his bearings.

It was then he saw a glimpse of fiery red hair.

Scrambling off of Sirius and trying to catch his breath, James stood and leaned against the walls of the train. One by one the boys climbed to their feet, leaning on the wall beside James. They exchanged glances and the laughter continued.

* * *

Lily was staring out the window, and Snape was involved in his book when the compartment door open and four boys wandered inside, laughing loudly and deep in conversation.

As they set down across from her, hearing the words "fire" and "smoke," Lily realized it was the four boys who had fallen out of the compartment next door. The boy with the messy hair and glasses was with them, and Lily was glad that he didn't realize she was sitting across from him.

"Have you thought about which house you want to be sorted in?" Snape asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Huh? House? What house?" she asked. Snape smiled, "You know the four houses I told you about. You'd better be sorted into Slytherin," said Snape.

"Slytherin?"

A voice from across the compartment made both Lily and Snape turn. The boy with the messy hair and glasses was staring at them.

"Why would you want to be in Slytherin? I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The boy named James turned to another boy with long dark hair, whom Lillie did not know.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said gloomily.

"Blimey, Sirius," said James, "Here I was thinking you seemed all right!" Sirius smiled widely at this comment. "Maybe I'll break the tradition," he said "Which house do you want, James?

James stood up and slashed an invisible sword in front of his body. "'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Just like my dad."

A snorting sound came from beside Lily. She turned to look at Snape smirking.

James eyed him suspiciously. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," said Snape, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" laughed Sirius. All the boys roared with laughter. Lily had had enough, and she stood up, eying both James and Sirius with disgust.

"Come on, Severus, let's go."

"Oooooo. . . " Showing off, James stuck his foot out to try and trip Snape as he exited the compartment.

"See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called and laughter erupted in the compartment.

* * *

After the boys watched Lily and Snape leave, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus sat on the padding bench, with treats from the trolley spread out between them. Between the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Jelly Slugs and Pumpkin Pasties, the boys talked and laughed as the train traveled through the countryside.

"You know, if we can get into that kind of trouble every day, I think I am going to like Hogwarts," said James through a mouthful of Pumpkin Pasties.

"Yeah, mate, I was thinking the same thing," said Sirius grinning. The boys laughed again. And just like that, James thought, it seemed he had found some friends. And he got to see the girl with fiery red hair one more time.

Today was turning out to be a good day.

* * *

Lily stared wide eyed as she moved into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. When she first saw the castle, she was amazed, but standing here, under the bewitched ceiling, she was in awe.

Lily marched down the center aisle with the rest of the first years behind Professor McGonagall, an older witch with dark brown eyes and a serious stare. They gathered at the front of the Great Hall in front of the staff table with the faces of older students looking on from the tables behind her.

Lily was nervous. More nervous than she had ever been in her life.

Profession McGonagall stood facing the first years, and Lily noticed an old hat sitting on a rickety old stool.

"Black, Sirius"

Lily watched as the long hair boy she met on the train slowly make his way up to the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Second ticked by. No sound was made until finally the Hat cried "Gryffindor!"

There was a audible gasp from the Sytherian table as Sirius jumped off the stool and practically ran over to the cheering Gryffindor table, grinning from ear to ear.

Professor McGonagall continued down the list of names. Lily's nerves grew and grew the closer Professor McGonagall got to her name until "Evans, Lily!" rang across the Great Hall. Lily walked forward on trembling legs and sit down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head, and barely a second after it had touched her head, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"

Lily handed the hat to Professor McGonagall and moved off the stool to head toward the cheering Gryffindor table. As she passed Snape, she gave him a sad smile. Lily sat down on the bench and looked to her right, realizing that she had accidentally sat down by Sirius Black. She glared at him and turn her attention back to the Sorting Ceremony.

Professor McGonagall continued calling out names.

"Griffen, Alice." "Gryffindor!"

"Harris, Michael." "Ravenclaw!"

"Jefferson, Maya. "Hufflepuff!"

"Little, Grace." "Ravenclaw!"

"Longbottom, Frank." "Gryffindor!"

"Lupin, Remus." "Gryffindor!"

"Mathis, Rachel." "Hufflepuff!"

"McDonald, Mary." "Gryffindor!"

"McKinnon, Marlene." "Gryffindor!"

"Pettigrew, Peter" "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, James." Lily turned her attention to the messy haired boy with glasses that saw her crying on the platform, who was mean to Severus. He cockily strolled over to the stool and swung one leg over with ease. He smiled a crocked grin, and Lily's stomach did a flip flop. The feeling seems odd, considering she had decided that she greatly disliked him. Lily watched as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on James's head. Instantly, it sang "Gryffindor!," and the table once again erupted. James jumped down off the stool, bowed to Professor McGonagall and strutted to the Gryffindor, high-fifing people as he went. Lily rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the boy named James as he tried to get her attention for a high five.

Finally, Lily braced herself for Professor McGonagall to cry out "Snape, Severus." Around her, she heard James and Sirius snigger.

Lily watched as Snape walked to the stool and had the hat placed upon his head. Not even a second past before the Sorting Hat cried "Slytherin!"

Severus Snape walked to where the Slytherins were cheering him. Snape felt a slap on his back and looked up at a teenage with a pale face, pointed nose and long white hair and a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest. Snape glance from the boy back to Lily and she could see that he looked down right miserable.

No Severus and now she had to deal with that James Potter and his gang of gits.

Lillie sighed. Today turned out to be a not-so-good day.


	5. Chapter 5: Cupids and Curses

**Chapter Five: Cupids and Curses**

 **DEATH EATERS MOVING THROUGH MUGGLE COUNTRY SIDE**

 _The Daily Prophet reports another stream of attacks in muggle country side that is unofficially being reported as being caused by the group deemed "Death Eaters." This group is made up of followers of the dark wizard named "Lord Voldemort," who is casing fear across the region. Reporters on the ground say that one entire Muggle community was "obviated." "While we can't confirm or deny who was behind this attack, the wizarding community should know that our best aurors are on the job," confirmed a wizarding official…_

* * *

Lily walked down the large marble staircase as she made her way down to Potions, her favorite class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her robes billowed behind her as she walked down the stairs, books piled in her hands. Students moved passed her in groups, laughing as they moved class to class. Sun glistened in through the windows, casting on her bright red hair, which Lily had platted down her back in a single braid. She gazed upwards as she walked step by step and admired the stonework interlacing the walls around her.

She had been at school for five months, which to her had been a complete dream. Although she missed her mom and dad, and even Petunia, she loved studying to be a witch. Would she ever get use to this place?

The great hall was decorated with red and white streamers to celebrate Valentine's Day. Students walked hand in hand passed her; others sat on wooden window seats, staring googily-eyed at each other. Lily had spent most of the day in the library, as she could hardly stay in the common rooms for the amount of snogging going on. She watched as a cupid flew past her with a red velvet bag in its hands. The cupid was delivering singing-grams, Lily knew it. She also knew she would die with embarrassment if she got one. She didn't have, or want, a boyfriend.

"Lily!" echoed around the stone walls. The sound made Lily jump and drop the books in her hands. Lily turned to see her new friends, Alice Griffen, Mary McDonald and Marlene McKinnon running down the stairs towards her.

Lily has met Marlene, Alice and Mary the first night after the Sorting Hat ceremony and instantly, the four became friends. Marlene McKinnon was a pure blood witch who was tall and blonde, with curly hair and wide-set blue eyes. She was the most outgoing of the group, athletic and quick on a broom. Marlene outperformed all the first years at their first broom riding class. Alice Griffen was short and plump pure-blood witch, with dark hair that she wore very short and deep blue eyes that Lily thought were beautiful. Alice was sweet and honest, which Lily admired very much. Mary McDonald was the most quiet of the four girls. She too, like Lily, was muggle born. Tall and skinny, she had pretty features, with dirty blonde hair and bright brown eyes.

"Lily…" Marlene squealed, completely out of breath. "You will never guess what just happened…" Marlene stooped down to pick up the books that Lily had dropped.

"What?" said Lily, as she leaned down to help Marlene gathered her falling books. By this time, Alice and Mary had joined them, giggling uncontrollably, and Lily realized at once who the conversation was about.

"If this has anything to do with James Potter or Sirius Black, I am not interested," said Lily, who rolled her eyes and continued going down the stairs. Lily loved Hogwarts, but there were two things, or two people, whom she despised: James Potter and Sirius Black. Since that day on the train almost five months ago, James and Sirius had tormented her friend Severus Snape almost every day. They would trip him, or cause his bag to tear, spilling his books, or hex him. Not only had they poked fun at Snape but any other classmate they could. The two boys were always creating trouble, as far as Lily was concerned. She knew how much Snape despised them, especially James, so she wanted stayed far away from them at all cost.

"Well, it does, so you are just going to have to deal with it because it is funny," said Marlene, who had caught back up with Lily as she reached the bottom of the stairs and moved through the corridor to the dungeons. Alice and Mary walked quickly behind them, still giggling. "James somehow turned Michael Dennis…" Lily glanced back at Marlene, looking confused "Oh, Lily, you know, Michael Dennis…that plump boy who eats his boogies…"

Lily made a face, and Alice made a gagging sound behind her.

Marlene continued her story without missing a beat. "Anyway, he and Sirius saw Michael in the corner picking his nose again and James used the "engorgio" spell on his finger. It became so huge and it is stuck in his nose as we speak. We heard him crying all the way to infirmary!" Lily heard Mary giggle again at this, and even Lily tried to cover her laugh with a snort.

"Well he shouldn't eat his boogies, but still that is an awful thing to do. What if he couldn't breathe?" said Lily.

"Blimey, Lily, the kid was fine," Marlene sighed and rolled her eyes. "It is still funny. I beat he won't even try to eat his boogies every again." Even though Lily did think it was funny, she would never admit it.

The girls were almost to the Potions classroom, and Lily could hear the Slytherins and the Gryffindors talking amongst themselves. Finally, Lily thought, I get to see Severus.

"Anyway, Lily, James asked where you were, again," said Alice, linking her arm with Lily's. "I think he fancies you…" she said with a singing tone.

"What?" said Lily with a start and her heart flip flopped. She had slowed her pace down a bit as they neared the group of students standing in the corridor. Mary, Alice and Marlene turned to face her. "That's crazy talk, Alice."

Yes. And that is why her heart flip flopped. Because what Alice was saying was crazy.

Marlene snickered and nudged Lily, "Oh come on, Lily, everything thinks he is so cute…" Mary nodded approvingly and said quickly "And he is on the Gryffindor Quiddich Team…"

"Best part about him. Youngest member of the team in years, remember?" said Marlene approvingly.

"How can I forget that?" said Lily, sarcasm evident in her voice. "He only says it about 10 times a day."

"You never know Lils, you may get a singing gram today…" said Mary.

Lily ignored this and glanced through the crowd. "Catch you guys later?" she asked as she moved towards the crowd of students. She heard Marlene yelled after her as she left, "Maybe you will get one from old Severus…" Lily stared back at them, rolled her eyes, and left Marlene, Alice and Mary standing in a circle, giggling.

Lily waved to Remus Lupin and Peter Petegrew as she passed. Even though they hung around with James and Sirius, Lily found them to be quite pleasant, especially Remus. Peter waved back enthusiastically, and Remus nodded back with a smile. Lily noticed that Remus looked more tired than usual today, his dark eyes paired with even-darker circles and shadows.

Lily stood on her tip toes to peak over the crowd and then there she saw him, Severus Snape, standing alone off the side of the corridor with a book in his hands, reading. She made her way through the large group of Slytherins, unaware of the nasty looks being thrown her way by some of the house members. "Hi," she said as she reached Snape. It seemed they had finally adjusted to being in separate houses.

Snape looked up from his book. "Hey," Snape, and he nervously gestured his head over to the group of giggling girls Lily had just left. "What's up with them?"

"Oh nothing, it is just Valentine's Day you know. They think I will get a singing gram today." Snape's eyes widened as Lily spoke. "What? From who?" he said.

"James Potter. They just think he fancies me," she said, shaking her head. Snape's face turned white and stammered out another "What," his tone almost identical with Lily's when she first heard.

"I know, crazy right?" she said as the Potions classroom door opened and Profession Slughorn, the Potions teacher, motioned for the students to file in. Lily smiled as she passed him. "Ah, Miss Evans," said the plump man. "Anxious to see how you tackle today's assignment. Should be tougher than usual but nothing you and Mr. Snape cannot handle."

Lily was too busy talking to Slughorn to hear Snape whisper to himself, "Over my dead body…"

* * *

James Potter and Sirius Black were late. Very late.

Both boys ran full speed down the corridor to the Potions classroom, their dark robes whipping behind them.

"Thanks a lot James for making us late," said Sirius as he shoved James with this shoulder as he ran with him. "Just had to make a scene didn't you?"

James glanced over and saw Sirius smirking. "Always," said James.

They neared the Potions door, grabbed the handle, and pulled it opened. They could hear students chatting as they worked over their caldrons.

"Boys…" said Profession Slughorn as he looked up from a caldron, the steam causing his brow to break out in sweat.

"Professor, so sorry we are late," said James, in the most sincere voice he could manage, all the while huffing and puffing from his exhaustion. "Sirius here lost his book, and I helped him look for it. I want him to do well today on the assignment sir, since he is my partner." Sirius nodded, his eyes wide, breathing heavy.

James stole a glance at Lily, who rolled her eyes at him and continued on her assignment. James ran his hands through his already messy hair and looked back to Slughorn.

"Ah, my dear boys, once is fine, but let's not have it happen again," Slughorn said with a smirk. "Mr. Black, let's keep up with our items, shall we?" Slughorn moved away from them to tend to a group of boys whose caldron was now on fire.

James and Sirius moved towards their table directly behind Lily and Snape, who were busy adding a purple liquid to their caldron, which made the substance sparkle.

James waved at Peter, who was stationed with Remus at a caldron. Peter grinned widely when he saw them. Remus looked up from the potion, smiled quickly, and looked back down again.

"What made you guys so late?" asked Peter as he moved his chair closer to James and Sirius. Sirius leaned back in his chair. "Oh you know, James decided he would make the common room a little more festive."

Remus shot James a look. "You didn't?"

James just smirked and glanced to the girl with a long braid of fiery red sitting directly in front of him. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair as it drifted lazily though the air to him. His heart flip flopped again. Even though he and Lily had almost every class together, he just couldn't get enough of seeing her. He was distracted by Sirius leaning across the desk to talk to Peter and Remus. "Lupin, how's your mum?"

Lupin didn't look up from the caldron he was sharing with Peter. "Umm, fine, now. I think." he said nervously.

James and Siruis shared a glance.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter" said Slughorn from across the room. "Remember, no assignment turned in is zero points. Let's get to work shall we? Half the class period is already gone due to your lateness."

James proceeded to grab his caldron and get to work while Sirius leaned back in his chair and stared up at the celling.

"Aren't you going to help me?" said James, slight bitterness to his voice. "No mate," said Sirius as he put his hands behind his head. "You made me help you make a big mistake this morning, so I think I am going to let you take the lead on this on."

By the time class had ended, James, with minimal help from Sirius, was able to make a decent potion in half the time. Slughorn, while harping on the fact that if James and Sirius had been on time, things could have been better, said he was thought they did a fine job at tackling the assignment.

Oh course, the class ended with Slughorn showering Lily and Snape words of praise as their attempt at the potion was near perfection. James rolled his eyes, and Sirius stuck a finger in his mouth and made a gagging gesture which made Peter laugh.

"That bloke Snape is a git," said Sirius as they exited the classroom. "I mean, making us all look bad. And Lily doesn't help either. Why is she friends with that Slytherin snake anyway?"

"I have no idea," said James, too busy to listen to Sirius's ramblings as he stared at Lily and Snape walking and laughing ahead of him. Snape carried his potion kits in his hands and was showing Lily something inside. Something roared inside Harry's chest that made his blood burn. Why did she like Snape so much? Didn't she realize that Snape hexed them just as much as James and Sirius did to him? Sirius's voice broke him from his trance.

"Watch this," said Sirius with his wand out. "Engorgio," he whispered and pointed his wand to the back of Snape's robes. Instantly the robes began to enlarge. Snape, who was looking at Lily as she was talking, had no idea what was happening until, all of sudden, he tripped on his now extremely long robes and fell, smacking his face hard on the stone floor. His potion kit flew out of his hands and landed on the floor, smashing and spraying liquid on Lily as she tried to grab Snape's arm. Instantly, the liquid turned the spot where it landed on her robes purple. Around them, people gasped and laughed at the scene.

"Severus," cried Lily, reaching for his arm to help him on his feet. By this time, his robes were more than three times larger and bellowed on the floor around him. She also saw that his nose was pouring blood.

Lily looked behind her to see James and Sirius, with Peter and Lupin close behind them. Sirius smiled a huge grin at the scene. "Whoa there Snivilous," said Sirius. "You got to be more careful there."

"You think this is funny?" She screamed at them. "How could you, James? You hurt him. You have gone too far this time." The angry had spread through her like fire and her cheeks burned with rage.

James stepped back with his hands in the air defensively. "Look, Lily, I didn't…"

"Don't think I am stupid, Potter," she screamed again. People were staring now. "I know you hate Severus."

Sirius bravely stepped forward to Lily. "Lily, it wasn't…"

But Lily cut him off. "I don't care what you have to say Siruis. Just leave us alone. Both you and Potter." With that, Lily helped Snape to his feet and toward the hospital wing.

The crowd that had gathered started to move their own ways, but James couldn't move. He was stunned. He had never seen Lily that mad before. They had made her angry before but never like that. But even with her cheeks flamed and green eyes blazing, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Whoa, mate. Tough luck," said Sirius, slapping James on the back. "What are we going to do about that commons room…"

Bloody hell, thought James. "Come on," said James. "Let's go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lily made her way back from the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was tending to Serverus's broken nose, cuts and bruises. Lily wanted to stay with him, but Snape insisted that she go. She glanced down at her now black and purple spotted robes. She had no idea how she was going to get new ones, since her parents were muggles and had no idea how to step foot in Diagon Alley without her. Oh well, she thought, she would have to figure something out.

She was about to ascend the stairs to the Gryffindor common room when she saw Marlene, Alice and Mary ran toward her. "Lily," Marlene exclaimed when she reached her. "You don't want to go into that commons room."

"Why?" asked Lily. "Look, today has been awful. I just want to go to bed." And she pushed passed the group to the stairs.

Marlene, Alice and Mary followed her. "Look, Lily, we saw what happened. We were right behind James and Sirius and it was Sirius, not James, who cast that spell on Snape," said Alice as the three hurriedly followed Lily up the stairs. Mary nodded in agreement. The three were now standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"I don't care who did what. I am sick and tired of them both, always picking a fight with Severus."

"Well, you needed to know that information from Alice before you stepped foot in that common room," said Marlene, grinning widely. "Or you can take our advice and not go in there."

"Seriously, you guys, this is ridiculous," said Lily, and with that, told the Fat Lady "Pickadilly" and the portrait swung open.

Instantly, as she walked through the portrait hole and looked inside at the commons room, Lily wished there was a hole right beneath her feet that would swallow her up and she would disappear.

* * *

James, Siruis, Peter and Lupin took the long way back to Gryffindor tower, exploring the castle. By the time the four climbed the stairs up to the Fat Lady, more than 20 minutes had passed since the Snape incident.

"Pickadilly," said James and he and the three other boys stepped into the portrait hole.

"JAMES POTTER" echoed across the room, and James saw Lily come striding toward him, her eyes narrowed and her face a deep shade of red.

"You are an absolute dingbat!" she yelled at him, her faces inches from hers. James could see that strands of her long red hair had fallen from her braid and now laid gently around her face. "How could you embarrass me like this?"

She gestured to two cupids fluttering about the room. Between them they held a red banner, decorated with white hearts that read, "Lily Evans, be mine! Love JP." The two cupids were floating around the room singing at the top of their lungs:

"Lily Evans, wow-sir-e

She a beauty, to a tee.

I really wish she loved me

Cause I'll love her for eternity."

"Hey now wait one second," said James, who stood rooted in his spot. "How do you know that is from me…" James could hear some fifth year boys to the right of him laughing at the scene. Behind Lily, James saw Marlene glaring at him with Alice and Mary beside her staring.

"Potter, I am not stupid." said Lily, her checks getting redder by the second. "Is that why you and Sirius were late to potions this morning? Because you were in here doing this nonsense?"

"Well actually I did the sign, Sirius came up with the poem," said James, and the common room again evolved into laughter. James stared back into Lily's piercing green ones and saw them narrow.

"James Potter, I want you to know that I will never, ever like you. Ever! You are the last guy on earth I would ever consider. You are a complete git. Now take that down now!

And with that, Lily turned around and raced to the girl's dormitory steps.

"Ah, Evans, you didn't say please," said James in a mocking tone. Lily stopped on the bottom stair, glared at him and ran up the stairs as the room erupted into even more laughter.

"Tough luck, James," said Siruis, slapping him hard on the back. "Oh the agony of defeat."

James grinned back at him as he swished of his wand and transfigured the banner to read "Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw" to represent the upcoming Quiddich match. The room broke out into a chat "Gryffindor."

"If she thinks I am giving up that easy, she is crazy," James said with a slight smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

**November 21, 1972**

 _Muggle children attacked; werewolf population to blame._

 _A small English village was the scene of an attack, where three Muggle children were found dead. While Muggle officials are searching for a culprit, Ministry of Magic officials agree that this was no Muggle murder. "We believe the children were victims of a werewolf attack. While we are not sure who did this terrible act, we have reason to believe they are connected with the Death Eaters and the dark wizard Lord Voldemort…"_

* * *

James stared up at his curtains that hung from his four poster bed in the second year's dormitory of Gryffindor tower. He watched as the dark red curtains slightly fluttered as the fire in the center of the room roared. He couldn't sleep, despite trying to close his eyes and his mind. James rolled over to stare out of a small gap in the curtains. Beyond the gap, through the frosted windows, the sky had moved from a dark back to a deep blue. He knew it had to be close to four in the morning, but he couldn't sleep. He was nervous. He shifted his pillow and heard Sirius, who sleeping in the bed beside him, stir. James glanced out of the window to watch the clouds moved over the bright, partially full moon and he sighed, closing his eyes.

Why hadn't he figured this out a long time ago?

In the room, James could hear the three other boys with him breathe slowly as they slept, with an occasional grunt or snore. To his right slept Frank Longbottom. Frank was a tall, thin, lanky boy, who was quiet and nice. He was an odd character, James noted, but was always there to lend his notes when James or Sirius didn't pay attention in class. To James's right was Sirius Black, his best friend, who now was snoring loudly. Sirius was taller than James by a couple of inches and sported long hair and a cocky expression. Next to Frank was Peter, James's other best friend, who was blond, short and plump. Directly across from James, however, the last bed was unoccupied, bedsheets neatly made and the pillow fluffed.

This bed was Remus Lupin's bed.

Remus was James's other friend. He was tall and thin, quiet and smart. He worked hard and kept his opinions to himself, which James thought, made Remus a perfect fit in the boys' friendship. The boys spent every waking moment together in the castle, going to classes, eating together, exploring. James considered all of them to be very best friends, who would support each other through anything.

Which is why James didn't understand why Lupin didn't tell them this.

Once a month, Lupin's bed was unoccupied. Once a month, the four boys became three. Once a month, Lupin would visit his sick mother, whom James had once gathered, had some type of illness and was bedridden. The boys knew the situation was quite odd — Lupin would leave, looking tired and sick, and he would return with bruises, cuts and dark circles under his eyes. Remus didn't like to talk about his mother, and the boys, after trying to find out some answers, decided not to ask any more questions about the issue, even though they all knew something was not right.

Lying in bed, James thought back to watching Madam Pomfrey come for Lupin three days ago, like she did every month, to take him to see his mother. Even thought he always looked tired, as Madam Pomfrey took him away, James noticed he looked down right dreadful. The Gryffindor common room was crowded that night. Every corner was filled with students — girls laughed and giggled on the carpet by the fire with a copy of Witch Weekly between them, older students gathered around tables with their heads bent over assignments and boys talked Quidditch in the corner. James, Sirius and Peter sat at a round table in the opposite corner, surrounded by parchment and quills. Although they had spent the majority of the night working, the lack of words on their parchment showed otherwise. And the fact that Remus was now gone did not help the issue.

"How is it that Remus gets to leave every month, and we are stuck here," pouted Peter, as he looked gloomily after Remus disappearing through the portrait hole. "Pete, you git. His mum is sick," said Siruis. "But really we all know you hate seeing Lupin go because you now have to do your work all by yourself." At this comment, Peter gave him a nasty hand gesture that Sirius returned. "You have to mean it when you do it, Pete," he said, smirking. "If you don't it is only sign language." Pete shrugged, and his cheeks flushed.

"Really, you would think that Lupin was the one that was sick," said Siruis, gesturing to the portrait hole. "Did you see him when he left?" Sirius address this to James, who was now too busy staring at Lily Evan reading her Potions book in by the fire to be concerned with the conversation. He watched as she quickly read a page and then turned to the next so delicately. She seemed to sense someone looking at her because she looked up and around the room. Her eyes met James's, and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes, like he knew she would, and went back to her reading.

"Earth to James…" said Sirius, snapping two fingers in his face, and brought James back to reality. "Yeah, yeah I saw him. He looked tired. Sick almost. Worse than usual," said James, as he stole one more glance at Lily and then turned to his friends. "I am worried about him."

"Yeah, he did seem different this time. Like he didn't wanna leave. I would look like that if I had to go see my folks," said Sirius.

"I wonder if he gets like that because he doesn't want to see his mother?" asked Pete, "You know, all sick and stuff."

"Maybe," said James. Something just didn't sit right with him.

"You think he will be back soon?" asked Peter, trying to make concern sound evident in his voice.

"Blimey, Pete, concerned you won't pass our big Potion assignment tomorrow without him?" laughed Sirius, and James grinned. Peter's cheeks again flushed scarlet.

"Looks like you are on your own tomorrow, Petey," said James.

Sirius leaned back in his car, and ran his hands through his hair. "Anyway, all I know right now is this moon chart blows. I mean, divination is such a stupid subject…"

At the same time, the boys all glanced at the table to the three blank rolls parchments. "I wonder if Miss Evans would help," said Sirius, nodding in Lily's direction.

James cleared his throat and make a fake coughing sound, "Ah hem, oh Evans…" he sang across the room and Lily looked up again from her textbook. "Would you be such a dear and help us with these moon charts?" he said in his sweetest tone. "Your brains, my wit, Sirius's muscle, and…." he paused shrugging at Peter… "well, Pete, we will be a great team."

Lily smiled and although James knew it was forced, it still made his heart jump. "Did that bludger that hit you in your head last weekend mess with your brain, Potter? The only way you would get my paper is if I ripped it up, burned it in the fire and you dug the pieces out of the ashes to put back together," she said curtly and returned to her textbook.

"Fiery words, Evans. Touche," said James, giving her a fake clap and turning back to James and Peter. "Did I hear slight concern in her voice?" he whispered.

Sirius laughed loudly, "Wishful thinking mate. I think she probably wishes that bludger make you fall off your broom to your death."

James glanced around to steal a last look at Lily, and then the three boys attempted to dive into their homework once more.

An hour later, the night faded from a dark blue to pitch black. James, Sirius and Peter had hardly accomplished anything on their charts, due to the fact that James wanted to talk to the others about Lupin. When the conversation finally ceased, the boys had nothing accomplished, on either homework or Remus Lupin.

The commons rooms was almost deserted now except for a couple of seventh years whispering secretly in the far corner of the room. The roaring fire that once glowed was now only embers. Peter dosed off his chair, his head resting on his arms on the table, and Sirius repeatedly tossed a balled up piece of paper over his head. James, with his head resting on the back of the chair, dreamily watched the full moon as it drifted from the lower corner of the window pane and moved slowly across the window pane. As it did, light filled the now almost empty commons room.

Something was just not right about Remus Lupin, thought James.

"It is kind of odd, if you think about it," said James, all of a sudden, startling both his companions. "I mean Lupin goes to see his mum at the same time every month. I wonder if she has some type of rare disease or something, and this is the only time he can see her."

Sirius tossed the paper ball in the air and missed. "Mate, are we still talking about Lupin?" he asked as he scooped the falling paper off the floor. "Maybe his old lady does and maybe she doesn't," said Sirius. "But really, who cares? Remus will be back in a couple of days, and he will get to miss this stupid moon chart demonstration we have tomorrow in Divination…"

This comment made James sit up straighter in his chair. "Hey, come to think of it," James said, making sure his friends were listening. "I don't think Lupin has ever had to do a moon chart this year."

Sirius shook his head. "Come off it!" he said. "He has to do this stupid moon chart once a month, or he would be failing Divination."

"Yeah," said Peter, his eyes wide. "He is the best one in the class, well besides Lily, so he must be doing something."

"But that is just it," said James, leaning into the table. "He leaves always the same time every month. He has missed every class when we had to present these things. Maybe his mother does have some type of disease that happens once a month of something," James said as Sirius rolled his eyes. "Hey, it could happen," he said defensively.

"Well, still, even if it could happen, that just doesn't make sense? What type of disease is only happens once a month? There is only a handful of them…." said Siruis.

Peter laughed awkwardly, interrupting Sirius to speak, "Yeah, it is not like Lupin's mum is a werewolf or something…."

The moment the words escaped Peter's month, an understanding came over James. The humorous tone that had surround the conversation was gone. James felt fear spread through him. What if his mother was a werewolf…..

"You know…we do have to do these moon charts once a month…around the full moon."

With these words, James, Sirius and Peter both stared out the window at the large moon now in full view of the window. James couldn't believe how bright and large it was. It almost was as bright as the sun, and the light practically lit up the almost dark common room.

"But that doesn't make sense," said James after the silence had passed. "I mean, if his mum were a werewolf, why would he go see her during a full moon? That is asking to get bit or something…"

The three boys seemed to ponder this idea until Sirius spoke.

"Well, maybe his mother is not really sick. Maybe that is a lie to cover up something else."

"But what? What would be so big that Lupin needed to lie about it…"

And then, the realization hit James like the bludger that hit him in the head during during the Quidditch match verses Slytherian last weekend.

Maybe Lupin was trying to hid something.

But it wasn't his mother.

The tiredness.

The dark circles.

The scratches.

The bruises.

The time away from school.

The full moon.

Remus Lupin was hiding a secret.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

And, that is why James now laid awake in his bed. His mind was racing, and he couldn't turn it off.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

James wasn't afraid of Lupin. He knew Lupin. Lupin was kind and smart. He didn't go seeking trouble like him and Sirius, but was always up for a new adventure. Lupin was always there to help with homework, or lend you his notes, or tutor a student who needed it.

Lupin was just Lupin.

But he was also a werewolf. James was sure of it. And when Lupin got back to Hogwarts, he, Sirius and Peter were going to talk to him about it.

And that was what frightened James most of all. What if their knowledge of this information caused Lupin to get kicked out of school? What if Lupin got angry with them? What if this changed their friendship?

Out of all these things, James vowed that the last one would not come true. James understood why Lupin never told them. He knew how werewolves were seen in the magical world. And with their world on the brink of war, James knew that he must make sure that Lupin knew that nothing was to change.

Lupin was always going to be just Lupin.

James watched as the sky moved from piercing black to a light shade of blue with the coming of morning. He wondered who else knew or maybe had an inkling about Lupin and his condition.

He wondered if Lily knew anything. She was probably the closest to Lupin out of all the four boys. They spent time studying together and even got paired up during Muggle Studies. She must have too noticed the cuts, bruises and the tiredness. But it wasn't like James could talk to her about it. Not like they were even considered friends.

Things had not progressed like he wanted with her, mainly because she was friends with Severus Snape. He hated Snape, and Lily knew it. Although James and his friends did attempt to hex Snape every chance they got, in James's opinion, Snape deserved every last one.

Not that Snape didn't take the chance to hex them, but Lily never got to see those, thought James. Snape made sure of that.

Over the summer, James vowed (with Sirius even suggesting an Unbreakable Vow) that he would not hex Snape unless it was absolutely necessary. But he failed at that during the first week back, when Snape shot a Bat-Bogey Hex that missed James's head by an inch. The four boys had snuck out of the commons room to explore a new hidden passage they had found later in the school year the year before. As they rounded a passage corner on the fourth floor, James caught sight of Severus Snape walking quickly in front of them, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Oi, Snivellus," yelled James after him, and Snape stopped dead in his tracks.

"Whatcha doing out of bed so late, there Snivellus? Avoiding taking a shower?" taunted Sirius. James saw it coming before Sirius did. On the spot, Snape turned and shot the spell directly at Sirius. James jumped in front of his best friend and pushed him to the ground, and the spell soared past his head. James threw his wand up in the air and shot another spell back at Snape. This one missed Snape and unfortunately hit a suit of armor that lined the wall dead on.

James felt like he saw the whole things in slow motion. The armor slowly fell to the ground with a loud crash that seemed to echoed against ever stone wall of the quiet castle. James knew that at that second, the whole castle had woken up. Snape took off running, and James understood why. The lantern of Mr. Filch, the castle's caretaker and rule enforcer, could be seen moved quickly up the passage behind the boys.

The boys had barely made it back to the common room that night, James remembered. Once they were back safely in their common room, all four discussed why Snape was out at that time of night.

"He didn't even have on his pajamas," said Peter. "He still had his robes on." Sirius collapsed in a side chair by the fire. "At 2 in the morning? Looks odd.."

"Guys, we were out at 2 in the morning," said Lupin matter-of-factly. "Yeah," said Sirius. "But at least we had our pajamas on. Makes it less sketchy if you ask me."

"I don't know about you three," said James, who was still breathing heavy from running. "But he is up to something."

James shifted in his bed again. By this time, dawn had broke and through the crack in his bed curtains, James could see that the room was filled with morning light. All of a sudden his bed curtains ripped open and Sirius stood over his bed. James jumped and grabbed the sheets up to his chin.

"Sirius what the hell?" he asked, hearing Frank and Peter stir at his outburst.

"Dreaming of Evans, huh, Potter?" joked Sirius, and he made a kissing face with this mouth. "Dreaming of kissing her," he said through kissing sounds.

Sirius laughed and pushed the curtains shut again. James clambered out of his bed and ran over to Sirius, tackling him on the floor. The boys, laughing and wrestling, were finally broken up when Peter bravely pulled James off of Sirius.

Frank, who had gotten dress during all this commotion, said his goodbyes, stepped over James and Sirius laughing on the floor and left the dormitory.

When James could finally breathe, he said, "For once, I wasn't thinking about Lily, you arse."

"Oh really? Well, that is a first," said Sirius, sitting up.

"Yeah, I was thinking about Lup…"

James was interrupted by the dormitory door opening and Lupin walking in, his eye sporting a dark blue bruise that highlighted his even darker circles, and his hand was bandaged. Cuts and bruises lined his face and arms. He looked downright dreadful.

"Hey," he said. His voice sounded weak and tired.

"Hey, Lupin! How's your mum?" asked Peter, slowly.

"Oh, alright," said Lupin, as he walked slowly to his bed and sat down. He bent down to untie his shoes and James thought he saw Lupin wince in pain. "I thought you all would be down to breakfast by now."

The boys just stood staring at Lupin, seeing now how bruised his body looked as the morning sun poured into the window. James walked to Lupin and sat across from him onto Peter's bed. Sirius and Peter followed. Sirius leaned again one of the posters on the bed with his hands in his pockets. Peter nervously rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Lupin, we know that your mom is not sick. At least, we don't think she is," said James. He waited to see Lupin's reaction, but Lupin just went on untying his shoes.

"Really?" said Lupin. "Well, she was better this time. Not as sick as she usually is." He looked up at the three boys staring at him. He shurgged, "Besides, if she isn't sick, why do you think I leave every month to see her?" He looked away to pick his shoes off the floor and move them beside his neatly organized bed stand.

"We think you go do…," Peter said hesitantly. "Like, something else."

"Something else?" asked Lupin, trying to keep a causal tone to his voice.

James went to answer, but Sirius took the opportunity first.

"Because you are a werewolf, mate."

Lupin froze. He raised his body first and then his head and stared intently at the three boy who were crowded around him. His body was tense and his hands formed into tight fists that made his knuckles white. James, unable to move, waited for something to happen, but after a minute or so, Lupin loosened his tightly-gripped hands, sighed and covered his hands in his face.

James sighed, "Way to make just blurt it out, Black." Sirius shrugged. "There is not reason to beat around the bludger here. I mean, we are missing breakfast."

"How did you know," Lupin asked, his voice quivered as he spoke. James suspected he was fighting back tears. "How did you know?" he repeated, his voice pleading.

"Well, we didn't know for sure," said James. "But we suspected it."

"Yeah, mate, you never had have to do a moon chart. Evidence number one," Sirius said hold up his pointer finger as to count. "Evidence number two, you are always tired, bruised, cut, or something. Like you been in a fight or something."

"Evidence number three..." he continued when Peter interrupted with a squeek. "You like your meat really raw."

"Nice, Pete!" said Sirius, and he slapped Peter on the back.

"And you are always gone during the full moon," said James. "We thought maybe your mom was a werewolf…" Lupin snorted at this comment. James continued, "But that didn't make any sense. But you being a werewolf, that makes sense."

Lupin sighed again and looked up at his friends.

"How did it happen?" asked James. Lupin studied his friends for a moment, a look of turmoil on his face. He looked as if he was decided whether to tell them the truth. Finally, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders, looking defeated.

"I was bitten by werewolf when I was five years old," he said, and his voice trembled as he spoke. My father had insulted the werewolf and in retaliation, he bit me and I too became a…" he paused as if he didn't want to say the word.

"My parents tried to help me. Took me to healers across the county. But there are no cures for what I am. I didn't even think I could come to school," he said. "But Dumbledore let me. As long as I go away one a month while I transform."

"Mate, why didn't you tell us?" asked James. He could see the hurt in Lupin's eyes as he spoke.

"I was told not to. Imagine if word got out that I was a werewolf? In a school?" his voice was almost a whisper now. "Dumbledore helped me make up stories to explain why I needed to leave each month."

"Hence your ol' lady being sick?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," said Lupin.

"But why all the cuts and bruises?" asked Peter, his eyes wide.

"It hurts to transform. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf," Lupin rubbed his forehead as if his head hurt. "I can't just roam free while I am transformed because I could bit or worse.." he paused, and James knew what he was going to say next..."I could kill someone."

"So I go to a small building that they built for me. And because I am alone and…violent…I have to bit and scratch myself to help my urges."

Silence spread through the room like a wildfire. James, Sirius and Peter just stared at Lupin. Lupin just stared at his hands.

"So I guess that is it then," Lupin gestured around him. "I know what comes next. You don't want to be friends with a werewolf and you want me to find a new place to sleep. Or maybe even want me expelled…" He covered his face in his hands again, and James couldn't help but feel so sorry for his best friend. His friend who has to live with this terrible thing.

"Yeah, because that is what best friends do. Dump their friends because they are a werewolf," said James sarcastically. "Personally I always wanted to be friends with a werewolf. What about you Sirius?"

Lupin removed his hands from his face to see James, Peter and Sirius smiling at him.

"You guys didn't dump me when I told you my family were some crazy pure-blood freaks that were always sorted into Slytherin," said Sirius. "Trust me, that is way worse that being a werewolf!"

"Wait, how did we get to be friend with a pure-blood freak like you?" asked James and Sirius lunged at him.

"You don't understand," said Lupin, and James could see now that, despite his best efforts, his eyes were now filled with tears. "You haven't see the Daily Prophet today. You have seen what I capable of." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I could have been the werewolf that killed those muggle children. That could have been me. You can't be friend with someone like me. It is not safe."

"But mate it wasn't," said James. "And you aren't capable of that. Dumbledore obviously know that or you wouldn't be here."

"And you are our friend, Lupin. Being a werewolf isn't going to change that," said Sirius.

Lupin glanced from James to Sirius to Peter. "So this changes nothing? Me being a werewolf changes nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing," said James.

"Nope," said Sirius.

Peter shook his head.

"You can't tell anyone. You must promise," said Lupin. "Things could get really nasty for Dumbledore. And me"

"Hey, your secret is safe with me and Pete," said James. "Sirius on the other hand."

"Hey, what is this, 'Rag on Sirius Day?" said Sirius. "Shoot me if I accidentally told Lily you had the hots for her…"

"'Accidentally,'" said James, using his hands to make quotations marks in the air around his head.

"Yeah, accidentally. And I didn't tell you to serenade her during lunch that day."

"Well, it sounded like a thing to do at the time," said James, thinking about how Lily had dumped a whole glass of pumpkin juice in his pudding so he couldn't eat it.

Lupin laughed. "We might better plan your "Lily" attack better next time, James. She is a hard one to win over."

"You better be putting in a good word for me, Lupin," warned James. "I know have something to hang over your head."

Peter check his watch, "Hey if we leave right now, we can make breakfast," he said and made his way to the door.

"Right behind you Petey," said Sirius. "So Lupin, you need a nickname. Like 'Wolf' or 'Fang'"

"I don't think that is a good idea," said Lupin as they walked toward the door.

"What about 'Moony'?" said James. "That way, if people ask, we can just tell them that you are an expert in those damn moon charts."

"I like it," said Lupin as the four friends made their way down the stone steps to the common room.


End file.
